planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge
The Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge is the climatic battle in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. After the apes break out of the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Gen-Sys Laboratories, and San Francisco Zoo, Caesar leads his fellow brethren on a full scale assault on the Golden Gate Bridge which sees hundreds of humans and apes killed or injured. The battle marks the first battle Caesar leads as a leader, and shows how the apes strategy out matches the humans superior weapons. Prelude The events that led to this battle and the Ape Rebellion as a whole began thirteen and a half years before. When Gen-Sys Laboratories scientist, Will Rodman started developing a retrovirus to cure Alzheimer's Disease under the supervision of his employer, Steven Jacobs. Five and a half years later, Will started giving the retrovirus, ALZ-112, to Chimpanzee test subjects. Including a pregnant female nicknamed Bright Eyes. Convinced that Bright Eyes' improved cognitive abilities made the ALZ-112 safe for Human trails, Will and Jacobs called a Board meeting to decide the next step. However, when Bright Eyes' chimp handlers tried to bring her to the Board and unknowingly separate her from her newly born son, her maternal instincts urged her to attack. Eventually she was shot to death in front of the Board members and the project was shut down. After the other apes were euthanized, Will and handler Robert Franklin discovered the infant chimp with the latter convincing the former to smuggler him out. Discovering the effects of 112 on the young ape's brain cells, Will and his father named the increasingly intelligent ape Caesar and raised him in their family which was later joined by veterinarian Caroline Aranha three years later. At eight years of age, Caesar started questioning in sign his role in life compared to humans and other animals. Prompting Will to tell him the truth which made Caesar conflicted. Later, in a demented state, Charles got into an argument with their volatile neighbor which caused Caesar to attack the latter in his adoptive human grandfather's defense. Biting off his finger in front of many people. The court then sent Caesar to the San Bruno Primate Shelter where he was harassed by the alpha chimp Rocket and the guard Dodge Landon as well as growing embittered that his parental figures couldn't take him home. As time passed, Caesar stole a knife from one of Dodge's friends and used it to break out of his cell before doing the same to the cell of the local Gorilla Buck. Soon after, the two new friends outsmarted and intimidated Rocket to make Caesar the new alpha. Forging a strong sense of loyalty to his fellow apes, Caesar first shared cookies between the other apes as an act of morale boosting. Then, after a discussion on the intelligence and strength of apes with his Orangutan friend Maurice, Caesar escaped the Shelter to steal the new and improved ALZ-113 from his former home and allow his fellow inmates to inhale it's gaseous effects. The next day, Caesar inspected the apes. Seeing how green their eyes had become and more organized in their behavior, Caesar stayed behind in the play area while the others moved into their cages for the night. When Dodge confronted him, Caesar outmaneuvered him and evolved to the point he actually spoke defiance to Dodge. Freeing his fellow apes, locking up the more kindly guard Rodney, and accidently electrocuting Dodge, Caesar led his newly formed army to escape the Shelter. By dawn, they arrived at the outskirts of San Francisco. Dividing his troops to different destinations, Caesar, Maurice, and Rocket led an attack to free the apes at Gen-Sys while Buck did the same at the San Francisco Zoo. After a series of near abductions and fights between the apes and human law enforcement, Caesar leads his fellow apes to the Golden Gate Bridge where they could escape to the redwoods forest of the Muir Woods Park. Battle Aftermath After retreating from the bridge, the apes make their way to the Redwoods. Will goes after them in a wrecked police car. Koba stops him and goes to hurt him but Caesar arrives just in time to stop him from hurting his adoptive human father. Koba angrily backs away. Will attempts to reason with Caesar, telling him that he knows what humans are capable of and wants to protect him from what's to come. Caesar declines his offer by speaking his first full sentence; "Caesar is Home". Will, amazed that Rodney had been right, gives Caesar his blessing to live in the forest with his friends and watches as the other apes rise on the back legs and acknowledge Caesar as their leader before taking to the trees with Will watching below. Trivia *It is unknown whether Cornelia fought in the battle. The motion capture performer, Devyn Dalton was hired for the role due to the physical requirements, there were more then likely scenes shot but they, like the romantic bond between Cornelia and Caesar, didn't make it into the final film. Image Gallery Bridge.jpg|The Battle Wages - the Golden Gate Bridge 20SF256-Apes-on bridge v04-550x396.jpg|Attacking the Police 19SF259-Aerial Bridge Apes V04-lower-550x337.jpg|Rocket and Koba leads the Apes up the side of the Bridge Buck dies.jpg|Buck dies after saving Caesar Buck2.jpg|Buck goes headlong BuckPlane.jpg|Buck throws himself at Jacobs' helicopter Koba With Shoutgun.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Chris Gordon as Koba in the forest CaesarGoodbye.jpg|Caesar and Will's last known encounter EvolvedApesBreed.jpg|Prior to the Battle on the Bridge - Caesar with Maurice, Rocket and Buck Caesar.jpg|Caesar issues an order to wait Caesar Is Home.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Andy Serkis and James Franco filming Caesar's goodbye to Will Category:CE Category:Events